


That Dress

by cruci_fics



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruci_fics/pseuds/cruci_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Camila thinks Lauren is going to murder her in a backroom of a theater in suburban Philadelphia but instead they kiss a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I think you all know what dress I am talking about, right? THAT DRESS.

It had been nearly three hours. Three hours of Camila Cabello in _that dress_. And don't even get Lauren started on the _twerking_ in _that dress_. She's pretty sure that if Camila were ever to perform, say, Worth It, in _that dress_ she wouldn't survive through it.

"Hey Camz, could I talk to you alone for a second?"

Camila looked puzzled but took Lauren's hand that was outstretched towards her. The other girls had gone to get ready and weren't paying them attention much to Lauren's relief.

She guided Camila to an older part of the theater and pulled her into a room that looked to be an old dressing room, as there were still vanity's and empty clothes racks sitting abandoned along the walls.

Camila had been silent on the walk over, but when Lauren closed the door and switched on the dim chandelier above them, Camila looked the most serious she had ever been.

Lauren should have expected what she said next.

"Are you about to murder me."

When Lauren threw her head back in laughter Camila made a gesture with her hands and took a step back. "No really, Lo. Can I at least leave something for the girls? Like, a letter. Or a tooth."

Lauren cocked her head. "Why would they want one of your teeth?"

Camila shrugged. "I don't know, sentimental value? I mean obviously I'd leave a miniature note inside the tooth telling them of your betrayal and how they should imprison you and go on as Third Harmony but that's a different story for a different day." Camila then spread her arms out to her sides and sighed dramatically. "Go ahead, do it. Bestow the fate upon me that the gods once foretold and bring honor to your house."

Lauren rolled her eyes and took a step closer to the younger girl. "Camz, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it looong ago."

Camila let her arms drop to her sides and made a face "That's low, Lo."

Lauren took another step forwards and now Camila looked genuinely confused.

"For reals this time, why'd you take me in here?"

Lauren took a deep breath and another step closer.

"I'm about to do something."

"Okay....wanna tell me what it is?"

Lauren shook her head and Camila rolled her eyes.

"Lauren we have a show in two--" Camila was quickly shut up when Lauren took the step that closed the distance between them, and rested her hands on Camila's waist.

This dress was thinner than it looked.

"Is this okay?" Lauren asked, her voice low. Camila seemed at loss for words at the moment but her vigorous nod and wide eyed gaze spurred Lauren on.

"Can I do something else?" Another nod confirmed a yes.

Lauren leaned her head in until it was pressed against Camila's and they stayed like that, foreheads pressed together and breaths mingling for what felt like hours to Lauren, but was probably only a couple seconds.

 _Do it now. Do it now._ A voice in Lauren's head chided.

But she couldn't.

She was frozen in place, the only thing keeping her grounded was Camila's skin against hers.

She almost pulled away.

Almost made up an excuse and chickened out, blamed it all on sleep deprivation, but then something happened.

Maybe Camila could feel it, feel her courage slowly edge away at being close, so close to something real. But when two soft hands slid across the skin of her waist that was exposed by her crop top, she forgot what courage was. And fear. And doubt. And then those two soft hands found the small of her back and palmed it, drawing her even closer.

Chest to chest. Hip to hip.

Lauren couldn't breathe, but this was the most alive she'd ever felt.

Looking back on it, she can't tell who leaned in first.

The kiss was a feather light touch; if a feather could make sparks fly and fireworks boom overhead.

Their lips moved together in synchronization, slow and tentative at first, until one of Camila's hands moved to Lauren's hair and the thumb on her other hand was brushing circles on Lauren's bare back and suddenly teeth and tongue were colliding and Lauren had Camila pinned against the old rickety door and _God_ for someone who doesn't do a lot of kissing, Camila sure knew how to.

And when Lauren bit the younger girls bottom lip and tugged, the noise that came out was better than any note she had ever sang.

Eventually they had to come up for air, and when they did Camila let out a breathy laugh and pressed her forehead to Lauren's.

"I'm really glad you decided not to kill me." Lauren laughed and Camila's eyes lit up even brighter.

"Me too."

And when they went to make their way back to the other girls, and the hallway they walked down had more empty rooms, maybe being late to change for the show wouldn't be the end of the world.

And maybe, just maybe, _that dress_ would find itself on the floor of a hotel room later that night.


End file.
